


Volta

by HallowQueen



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, Bella Swan with a Backbone, F/M, Non-Human Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowQueen/pseuds/HallowQueen
Summary: Aro has always desired to collect the beautiful, the useful, and the special. That was why he had cultivated a friendship with Carlisle Cullen to begin with, and he has watched over his friend's coven from his marble palace, but is beginning to worry about so powerful a coven. With this in mind that he sends one of his most precious treasures with a guard to Forks, to get a little closer to the Cullens and bring back news on whether they are a risk or not. When the Volturi agent blows into Forks things begin to turn strangely, will the Cullens gain two members or lose one?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	1. An Unexpected Treasure

Aro strode through the castle, accompanied only by a guard. This particular outing was secret, or as secret as anything could be in this place. He was deep within the apartments saved for human servants of the Volturi who hoped to one day become vampires like him. Few made it. He stopped at one door, nondescript as all the rest, raising his fist to knock when he smelled blood.

Despite himself, something close to panic rose in his throat. He took a moment to collect himself, even as venom filled his mouth. He had chosen his mate. Sulpicia had been everything he wanted and _needed_ in a mate. He hadn’t wanted the intensity of his sister and Marcus, a connection that nearly killed his sire. So, instead, he had turned Sulpicia. All had been well for centuries, until he had met his true mate, in one of the fragile humans. 

He didn’t feel the pull like an unmated vampire, but he had _known_ she was his, and Aro was selfish. She was _his_ , even if he could not be hers, and so, he had secreted her away here, where he could visit her and take what pleasures he could from her until he had to turn her. Unfortunately, his position meant he didn’t get to visit as much as he should. It had been nearly two months since his last visit. Something like grief approached him, but quickly turned to anger. Whichever vampire had drained her dry was going to pay. However, he didn’t feel a gaping hole in his chest, like he knew Marcus suffered with, so his plan had worked.

He opened the door, thinking himself prepared for the scene, but nothing had prepared him for this.

His pretty mate was dead on the stone floor, her body grotesquely broken at strange angles, but even he couldn’t see the worst of it, because there was a blanket pulled up over her, as if she was sleeping. 

Strangely, the body of the human servant who had known about her existence was dead in the corner, much more conventionally drained. He blinked, trying to figure out what had happened when there was movement under the blanket.

Aro reared back, understanding now what he had been hearing, but unsure of how. The blanket squirmed a little more before a toddler threw itself at him. 

It was fast, but not vampire fast, and he was able to dodge it, something that confused the thing. It wasn’t an immortal child, it had a heartbeat. 

“Pappa?” The thing, a girl, whimpered. 

Aro’s eyes went wide as he stared at the creature. The creature with a strange luminescence to her skin, the brown eyes he had once had, when mortal, and the mahogany hair of his mate. 

He had heard the legends, but it was impossible, wasn’t it? He edged closer to the corpse of his mate, taking in the exact injuries, before looking back at the...the child.

The child cringed, and he noted that she had curled up next to the corpse as if expecting her to wake up. 

Aro sighed and mourned the loss of his mate, who would have been beautiful as a vampire, but she had given him something else, a very strange gift. He leaned down and picked up the toddler, brushing the hair from her forehead.

“You are a beauty.” He murmured, almost egotistically. “My little beauty.”

* * *

Isabella, as he named her, was secreted further in the castle for a week, as Aro studied her. She grew in leaps and bounds, becoming a child quite quickly. She was terribly smart, with a more adult understanding every time he visited her. What was more, she was entirely immune to his gift. He wondered what other abilities she was immune to, and if she was so talented because of _what_ she was, or whether it was _who_ she was.

Finally, some months later, he decided he could conceal her no longer, mostly because he found her exploring in the castle on her own. He had picked her up, wrapped her in Volturi red, and brought her before Caius and Marcus. 

He explained that he had ‘found,’ the strange child with the body of her mother, and he had been watching her for long enough to know she was not, as she was now, a threat. In fact, he talked her up to the brothers, insisting that she could be useful later. In the end, Caius had agreed not to put her immediately to death, but he insisted the secret of _what_ she was to be kept quiet, to prevent giving people ideas.

Isabella was bright and charming, to the small circle who were allowed to know of her existence. Aro knew that not everyone liked her in turn. Caius was never openly hostile, but Aro knew he wanted to get rid of her, just like he knew Marcus had not believed his story of ‘finding’ Isabella. Marcus could see the bonds between them, but more than that, he saw the resemblance to Didyme in the child. Marcus never spoke the truth, though, and rarely he would actually smile at her.

Aro was proud of her, his amazing half-immortal, and he did try to parent as best he could. There were nights when she was growing that she would cry in pain, and he would hold her against his cool skin, trying to ease the ache. There were days when he would tell her stories of men and monsters and heroes. However, there were also the days when he was tired, when he could not muster the feelings he should have, and the days when he pondered whether her life was worth the life of her mother. As he researched the legends, mostly from the remnants of the Romanian coven's notes on dhamphirs, as they called them, this was not uncommon. Two of the records he found deep in the dust suggested that the fathers, in rage and grief, and desperate for vengeance, killed their offspring for the murder of their mate. On those days, Aro was glad he had found Constanze, who had a gift for nurturing, and whom he had made Isabella’s nanny.

* * *

Shortly after she was physically and mentally an adult, she got into a fight with Alec and Jane, and to keep the peace, sent his strange treasure into the world to wander and learn. He recalled her back now and then, when he wished her presence a bit too much, or had an idea of something she would enjoy, but he had never given her a mission -- not until he found himself pondering the strength of his coven and how the ' _vegetarian'_ covens had grown, first Eleazer had left them, and now he was hearing rumors of one of the Alaskans taking a nomad for a mate. 

Carlisle had started all of this. Perhaps he needed to be watched, and Isabella would be the easiest to send, her shield would safeguard hermission from Edward, if nothing else. Yes, this was a _very_ good idea.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made, and Bella and Felix travel to Washington.

Bella frowned at the summons back to Volterra, but back she went. She didn’t really want to go, but as always, she obeyed. She did not let anyone know the time of her flight, for her own peace of mind, and arrived home in Volterra sooner than she would have liked. She entered the castle easily enough, passing herself off as human. She received some odd looks from a few of those vampires who lived with the Volturi but were not permitted to know of her existence, but she didn’t run into any of the guard. So, she joined up with the ‘tour group’ of feeder humans that would be brought to the throne room. Heidi gave her a smile, letting her know at least  _ someone  _ had seen her. She filed into the throne room with the fishing party, and Heidi reached out to touch her wrist as she passed. 

The doors closed behind them, and the screams started. Bella smiled slightly, as Felix passed by her and stopped. “Isabella.” He said, startled.

“Don’t let me interrupt.” She teased, in a vampire whisper, grabbing one of the women trying to get past her and handing her to him. 

Felix smiled, taking the human. “You should eat before me.” He whispered back. 

“I ate already.” She assured him, and he left her. Soon enough more had noticed her, and before long, she was the only one of the group left standing. 

“Isabella, mia principessa.” Aro said in delight , moving forward to take her hand, more out of habit and affection than anything else, since they both knew his gift did not work on her. “It is wonderful to have you home, my dear.”

Bella tilted her head in answer to that, nodding to him. “You summoned me, Fathers?” She had never called the Volturi master, much to the irritation of Jane. She had, in effect, been adopted by the three lords, and referred to all three of them as father.

“Yes, yes, I have a mission for you, mia principessa.” Aro said, guiding her back up towards his throne, where she took her old place standing between him and Marcus as Renata moved from Aro’s side to stand between Aro and Caius. 

“A mission?” Bella repeated in surprise, eyes widening. “You have never assigned me a mission. I always thought you would prefer it if I lived safely in the castle like Sulpicia and Athenodora.” It went without saying that her nomadic ways had more to do with Caius’s desire to see her become strong and the witch twins’ hatred of her, more than Aro’s own inclinations,  _ well _ , that and she was immune to Corin. 

“This one is particularly suited to your gifts, my dear.” Aro shared. “You will recall me speaking of my friend Carlisle Cullen, of course?”

“Yes,” Bella replied, confused. “I have heard he has a very large coven that moves over the United States every few years.”

“Yes, indeed, and he has a very strange diet. He and his coven, as well as the Denali coven in Alaska survive solely on animal blood.” Aro shared with her. “It makes their eyes a strange golden color.”

“Fascinating.” Bella agreed. She was able to live on human food, but it was a struggle. “What would you have me do?”

“I plan to contact Carlisle and ask him to offer you hospitality. He is a doctor, and I would like him to take a look at you. I would also like you to stay awhile and do some research into his diet. Try it for yourself and see if this animal diet is dangerous to our kind.”

“You want me to let him poke and prod at me?” Bella asked, irritated. “Like some kind of science experiment?”

Aro cast a look at Jane as she muttered under her breath. “Isabella, your nature is different. Carlisle is knowledgeable. He might be able to determine if you are as immortal as we now believe you to be, and if you could one day have children of your own.”

Bella clenched her jaw, bowing lightly, since she was wearing jeans instead of a more traditional dress. “As you order, my lord fathers.” 

“You shall take Felix with you, as a guard.” Marcus broke his silence. “He will protect you.”

“Yes, fathers.” Isabella agreed, even though she knew she didn’t really need a guard. She would not argue when Aro was so sure. She never did. She was dutiful in most things.  _ Most _ , and if it would get her out of Volterra faster, well, all the better. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her home, because she did. It was more the murmurs from some of the guard, the blatant hatred of the twins, and the awkwardness of being both at times hidden, and at times on display, not to mention hiding her paternity, at least officially that made Volterra so damn uncomfortable.

* * *

The phone call was not one that Carlisle anticipated. Largely in his experience, the Volturi kings stuck to more traditional methods of communication, though he had received calls from them before, it was always with some warning, especially since Alice had joined the family. The little seer was even more confused than he was by the unexpected call, but one didn’t refuse a phone call from Aro Volturi.

“Carlisle, my old friend.” Aro said, with the energetic voice that meant that he was particularly pleased with something. “I hope that you and your coven are well?”

“We are,” Carlisle said, with a smile, though he was cautious. “What have I done to earn the honor of a phone call, my friend?” He was old enough to know Aro Volturi did not just call him out of nowhere for a friendly chat. 

“I have a favor to ask of you, Carlisle.” Aro said simply. “If you want to be technical, two, but they intertwine.”

“I’m sure whatever help I can offer the Volturi, I would be glad to do.” Carlisle said after a moment, afraid that his ‘friend’ would request the use of Edward or his seer mate. “Within reason, of course.”

“Of course, of course.” Aro agreed, good naturedly. “You see, Carlisle, the Volturi has been hiding something of a miracle in our midst for many years. She had taken to wandering for a time and heard of your...dietary choices.”

“A miracle?” Carlisle asked curiously.

“You will see soon enough, if you agree, old friend. Myself and the other lords are curious about her...unique physiology. I was hoping that if I sent our Isabella to you, that you might be able to give her a full exam. She has, of course, consented, but only if you will teach her about your animal blood diet.”

Carlisle paused, running the question over in his mind. He  _ did _ want to see more vampires embrace the ‘ _ vegetarian’ _ diet, and he  _ was _ curious about what this ‘miracle’ could be. “I see, what are you thinking, Aro?”

“We were thinking that we would send Isabella to you, if you do not wish her to stay with you, I could set her up in a hotel somewhere close by. She would meet with you and your coven regularly to learn from you, see how you live, and give you ample time to study her.” He paused. “We will, of course, send Felix, with her as a guard. I would be  _ displeased _ if any harm came to her.”

“Given our  _ tenuous _ situation with the humans, Aro…” Carlisle paused for a moment. “We would of course, welcome your friend to stay with us, but if Felix means to continue with the..ah... _ normal _ diet, we must ask that he stay in one of the nearby cities, perhaps Port Angeles or Seattle? I would promise to you that my sons would act as guards within Forks proper.”

Aro hummed, but after a moment, he made a sound of assent. “If you are certain, Carlisle. The punishment for failing to protect her would be severe.”

“I’m certain we can handle it, Aro.” Carlisle said, injecting humor back into his voice. What was he agreeing to? What danger was he putting his family in? At the same time, however, he could not turn down a request from the Volturi, that would only bring death and destruction. They would just have to be very careful, that was all there was to it.

“Brilliant!” Aro said with a smile. “I will send Isabella and Felix on the jet in two days' time, if you agree?”

“Of course.” Carlisle agreed. “I’ll have Esme prepare a room for her.” 

“Wonderful! Thank you, my  _ dear _ friend.” Aro finished, hanging up. Soon. Soon, he would have answers to many of his questions.

* * *

No-one could keep a phone call a secret in a home of vampires, and the family meeting came together without anyone really having to call it. Carlisle relaxed into the large recliner next to Esme’s position on the loveseat with a sigh as their children drifted into the room and found seats. 

“Was this really wise, Carlisle?” Edward questioned, beginning the meeting. “Bringing some strange Volturi member here?”

“I can’t  _ see _ anything about it.” Alice said, worriedly. “I can’t see this girl, or anything. I didn’t even see the phone call. I don’t know that I can be of any help.”

“We will just have to be cautious.” Carlisle said with a sigh. “Aro  _ asked _ out of politeness, but we all know that you can’t exactly turn down a Volturi request without a very good reason, and had we tried, it could have put us all at risk.” He rubbed his brow. “I am inclined to be even more careful now. If we would offend them, they could come and take some of us for their guard.” He became more sure of the path as he spoke, bedcause everyone knew what happened to the rest of a coven that the Volturi took members from. “No, we will show this vampire our way of life, and be as welcoming as possible. We will give the Volturi no reason to take offense to any of our actions.”

Rosalie huffed slightly. “If we must.” 

“I fear we must.” Carlisle said, giving her a look. “I know you don’t like strangers Rose, but for all of us,  _ please _ , be kind.” He relaxed slightly as the blonde nodded, before turning to the other blond. “Jasper…”

“I’ll make myself scarce.” Jasper promised. 

“No!” Carlisle corrected quickly. “No, Jasper, you’re the most recent convert to our way of life. You’ll be able to relate best to her struggles as she attempts to learn, and Aro is concerned about her safety. While Emmett is strong, you have the most experience. I’d like you to take her under your wing.”

Jasper wasn’t too sure about that logic, but he nodded once. “All right, Carlisle.”

* * *

Bella was  _ thisclose _ to breaking her hand on Felix’s face. “Stop hovering, Felix!” She snapped.

“Master Aro has assigned me to guard you, Isabella…” Felix said, looking as though he was struggling with her desire to be left alone, and his orders. 

“I’m a  _ shield _ , Felix.” Bella pointed out, rolling her eyes. “And I’ve been a nomad long enough to handle myself. You were sent with me to intimidate, and it’s not going to work on me, so stop  _ hovering _ .” The flight was long, and they were on the last leg of the flight, to Port Angeles, from there Felix would go to his hotel, and the Cullens would meet Bella.

Soon enough, they were on the ground, and Felix was hovering again as they waited for their baggage. “I can carry my own bag, Felix!” She hissed at him, as he pulled her bag off of the baggage claim. “Worry about your own shit.” 

“Sorry, Isabella, but until the Cullens show up, I’m supposed to be at your beck and call.” Felix said with a shrug as they headed to where they were supposed to meet the vegetarian coven.

“You’re going to be on the end of my  _ boot _ , is what you’re going to be.” Bella snapped, “And you trained me, so you know I can hurt you.”

“You can try.” Felix replied, with that grin that always annoyed her. 

“ _ Guardia del corpo! Stupido pezzo di pietra obbediente! _ ” Bella muttered in Italian, not caring for a moment that Felix could hear her. 

“Hey, just be glad they didn’t send Alec or Dimitri with you, Princess.” Felix chuckled. 

“You know Dimitri’s tricks don’t work on me, and none of the fathers are stupid enough to put me in a tin can with Alec. They know he’d come back to Volterra in pieces.” Bella replied, dismissively. “That little  _ testa di cazzo _ gets on my last nerve.”

“I like her.” A voice declared, and Bella turned to be faced with three vampires, all with the striking gold eyes she had been warned about. She smiled through her frustration, nervousness, and an anticipation that surprised her. “Hello,” she said, trying not to show what she was feeling. 

“You must be Isabella.” The one blonde said, reaching his hand out toward her. “I’m Carlisle Cullen, and this is my son Emmett and Jasper.”

“Major.” Felix said, with a nod of respect toward the blond that hadn’t spoken, Jasper, if Bella had followed the introduction correctly. She cast a look back at him in surprise. Felix didn’t respect very many people. 

“Felix.” Jasper answered with a nod. 

Bella took the doctor’s hand and saw his eyes widen at her high skin temperature as they shook hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Cullen.” 

“The pleasure is all ours.” Carlisle said, instead. “Emmett, take Isabella’s bag for her.”

“Oh no, I can…” Bella argued. 

“Nonsense.” Carlisle cut her off. “You’re our guest.”

Emmett, the biggest of the three, took her bag. “If you insist,” she managed, trying to maintain her ‘Volturi’ obedience. It was harder than she anticipated.

Felix looked at Jasper for a moment and held out his hand. “I turn her protection over to you, Major.”

Jasper gave a grim nod, and took his hand, shaking it respectfully.

“I can protect myself.” Bella managed again. 

“Master Aro’s orders, Princess.” Felix reminded her.

Bella sighed, but then her eyes snapped up in surprise to the blond vampire as a wave of calm soothed her irritated pride, and it was all she could do for her mouth not to fall open. 

_ Well, that was different. _


	3. Adam Raised A Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and the Cullens talk, and Bella tells her story.

Bella managed to quell her questions until she was bundled into a very expensive Range Rover, and Felix was a good distance away. If he knew there was a malfunction with her shield, he would have bundled her right back on the jet, or come with her to Forks, neither of which were acceptable options. She moved her medal of St. Marcus on its chain, a nervous tic that helped her feel connected to her family. She was unsure how to bring it up to the vampire beside her. Finally, after a breath, she spoke. “You soothed my irritation with calm. How?” She noticed Carlisle glance at them from the front seat, but he didn’t interrupt. 

“I’m an empath.” Jasper said after a moment. “I can manipulate emotions.”

Bella blew out that breath. “Yes, but _how_?”

Jasper watched the strange creature beside him. He could tell she wasn’t a vampire, but he wasn’t sure _what_ she was. “You’re from the Volturi. You talked about Alec and Dimitri, you must know about vampiric gifts.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “Of _course_ I do.” She said dismissively. “What I _don’t_ understand is how you got past my shield. No-one’s ever managed it. Father Aro and Father Caius had me tested against every gifted member of the coven, and any criminal that intrigued them and wasn’t going to be permitted to leave, but you helped me feel calm, when Jane can do no more than give herself a headache while wishing to see me suffer, and I’m immune to Corin, who also influences emotion.”

Jasper could _feel_ her sincerity. He didn’t know _what_ she was, but she felt more purely and brightly than any vampire or human he had ever met. “There’s no shield,” he said honestly. “Your emotions are so strong and bright -- I don’t think you could survive feeling so much, if this is them dulled behind a shield.” 

“So you weren’t trying to get past it?” Bella checked, flushing at what could be called a very strange compliment. “Does drinking animal blood make your gifts stronger?”

Jasper gave a rough laugh at that. “No, ma’am, not even close.”

“Oh, don’t call me ma’am.” Bella groaned, waving her hand dismissively. “It’s Bella, please.”

“Major Jasper Whitlock, at your service.” Jasper replied, the old southern accent coming out despite himself. 

“Isabella Maria Cristina Volta,” Bella offered in turn, despite her dislike for her full name, unable to help the smile or the blush when Jasper kissed her hand. 

“Volta?” Emmett asked, curious, glancing back at them in the rearview mirror. “Not Volturi?”

Bella chuckled at the question. “A compromise between my lord fathers.” She explained, lightly. “When I was found wandering Volterra, there was much debate about what to do with me. Father Aro and Father Marcus wanted to keep me, Father Caius wished to see me executed and burnt. While he allowed my continued existence and my adoption, as an _abomination_ , I was not permitted the coven name, and no-one outside the guard was permitted to know the truth of my existence.” She waved a hand. “Father Marcus dubbed me Volta, and it stuck. I’m sure if I asked now, Father Caius would allow me to be Isabella Volturi, he’s grown to care for me more than he would like to admit, and allowed me to leave Volterra as a nomad some decades ago, but I like my name.”

“What _are_ you?” Emmett asked, curiously. “You’re not pale enough to be a vampire, we’ve seen you blush, so you have blood and not venom, but your heartbeat is so much faster than a human, and you smell kind of like a human, but kind of like a vampire, and your eyes are brown and not red.”

“Complicated,” Bella replied, succinctly. “I am complicated. I will explain, but I’d like to only go through it once, so when we get back to your covenstead, I will explain to everyone at once, and you can decide whether to send me back to Italy, or whether I may stay.”

Jasper didn’t know what was happening to him. He was accustomed to emotions and how to handle them. It was his very nature, after all, but this woman, whatever she was, had set him sideways. The surprise of feeling a surge of protectiveness when she spoke so casually of Caius wanting rid of her had held back his growl, especially when he realized that the protectiveness had not come from the compassionate Carlisle, but from himself. When she spoke of _them_ sending her back to Italy, however, he did growl. “You’re staying.” He said, almost flatly.

Carlisle sent him a glance in surprise, but he smiled agreeably. “Jasper is right, no matter how complicated you are, you’re very welcome in our home. It’s not often we have guests.”

“Well, I am honoured to have the opportunity.” She wrinkled her nose a little. “I’m just nervous about the exam.”

“You don’t remember visiting the doctor before?” Emmett asked, sympathetically. 

“I never have.” Bella replied, with a shrug. “They’re not exactly common in Volterra.” 

“Yeah, but I mean... _before_.” Emmett said, accentuating the word. 

“I have no before.” Bella told him with a laugh. 

“Alice can’t remember before she was bitten either.” Emmett said finally. “Sometimes I think it’s better than remembering too much.”

Jasper was shocked by the wave of guilt that overtook the mysterious woman, so much guilt that it choked him, he hadn’t felt guilt like this...ever. It was even worse than his guilt when he was living off of human blood with Peter and Charlotte. He was amazed her expression didn’t even crack.

“I remember _everything_.”

* * *

The Cullen covenstead, _home_ , Bella reminded herself, was beautiful, in a very modern way, hidden from the rest of the small town in the woods. Her first impression was about how bright it was, with large windows and fresh air. 

Bella got out of the Range Rover before anyone could bend over backwards to open her door for her or any other obsequious nonsense. Emmett retrieved her bag, and Carlisle smiled as he lead the group towards the home. 

“It’s nothing like the castle, of course…” He said, opening the door. “But we do want you to be comfortable. My wife Esme has arranged a room for you.”

“I’m sure it’s lovely,” Bella assured him, “and finer than many of the places I’ve stayed as a nomad.”

Before long, she was being introduced to the rest of the coven while Emmett took her bags to her room. 

“My wife, Esme.” Carlisle introduced. “Esme, this is our guest, Isabella.”

“Bella, please.” Bella replied, offering her a smile. “Thank you for allowing me to stay with you, in your lovely home.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem!” Esme enthused with a soft smile. “We don’t get to entertain as much as we would like. You are very welcome here.” 

Carlisle smiled at them. “And over here is my son Edward, and his mate Alice.”

“A pleasure,” Bella repeated with a nod. 

Edward nodded, although his expression was stiff. “I can’t read your thoughts.”

Bella laughed at that. “Don’t worry, neither can Father Aro. I’m a shield, that’s all.” It was reassuring for her to know that it was not the vegetarian diet that let the other Cullen influence her emotions, but it did leave her with more of a mystery.

Emmett reappeared, jumping over the stair railing and giving the protesting Esme a kiss on the cheek, before dropping his arm over the last member of the coven. “And this angel is my mate, Rosalie.” He said, puffing up with obvious pride as he introduced his mate. 

“It’s good to meet you.” Bella said, with a real smile. Emmett seemed kind.

Rosalie, however, did not return the smile. Her expression was stiff. “Thank you.” She said, obviously forcing the words. Rosalie was the most obvious, but the entire coven was tense, even the empath at her back.

Bella didn’t take offense. She had been ordered here by the Volturi, and _no_ coven liked to bring the attention of the Volturi to them. She had hoped that the fact she had shown up in jeans and a t-shirt instead of a gown or worse, the Volturi cloak, would have eased the situation. It apparently did not. Well, except maybe for Emmett.

“So, Bella, want to tell us the great mystery of what you are now? This is everyone.” 

Bella managed a chuckle, though she sighed a bit. “I did say I would tell it all at once, so yes, I suppose so.”

“Let’s take this into the living room.” Carlisle suggested, and Bella thought he might have given everyone a look, probably to remind them of exactly what she wanted them to forget, that she was Volturi, not a normal guest. That if they offended or went against her, she could, in their minds, bring unspeakable horrors to their coven. Bella was far less certain of her actual position in the Volturi than they were, because she had grown up the dirty little secret, known only to the trusted guard. 

She took the seat on a comfortable sofa that Carlisle offered her, noting, again, that the empath had taken up a guard position behind her. It was...irritating. “Come sit with me instead of hovering, Jasper.” She insisted, only slightly put out. She waited until everyone was seated to take a deep breath, fighting back the urge to run.

This, the secret of what she was, was not something she had ever shared. The horror of her existence, the _abomination_ that she was, was closely guarded by the Volturi. She blew out a breath, and once again felt a wave of calm wash over her. She sent Jasper a grateful smile, before deciding where to start. “The Romanians called my kind _dhamphir_.” She said slowly, and as she expected, no-one seemed to recognize the term. “I’m half-vampire and half-human. Father Aro calls me a half-immortal, but as I seem to be immortal, Father Marcus considers that to be a bit of a misnomer. He calls me a hybrid, Father Caius calls me an abomination, or he used to, I haven’t asked him whether his opinion has changed.” Her own hadn’t, after all.

Emmett’s mate, Rosalie, an icy blonde if Bella had ever met one, let out a hiss. “That isn’t possible.”

Carlisle looked no less shocked. “I had heard legends in the old days, but all the vampires I’ve spoke to about it dismissed it as nothing more than a hunter’s legend.”

“It’s possible.” Bella replied, voice grim. “We’re very rare, and most don’t survive, we usually end up killed by our vampire fathers.”

“Why?” Edward pressed, looking fascinated. “If a human woman loved a vampire enough to bear a child to the monster…”

Bella blew out a breath, a feeling of _safety_ , enveloping her. “Most vampires don’t have the control to have sex with a human without draining them,” she pointed out. “And most vampires, if they find their mate in a human, want to spend eternity with them, and turn them.”

“But any woman would have a child first, if they knew it was an option!” Rosalie protested. 

Bella let out a wry sort of laugh. “Hybrids grow at an accelerated rate.” She began, forcing her voice into a detached and clinical tone. “They are also conscious of what is happening from about midway through the pregnancy. The placenta is vampire strong, and the hybrid has enhanced strength.” A shadow crossed her face. “Soon, kicks are breaking bone, bruising organs, and more. Eventually the human needs to start drinking at least some blood in order to feed the hybrid, because human food isn’t enough.” She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes to remember the weakening voice of an Italian woman, crooning to Bella, to the very creature killing her, telling stories about what they would one day do, stories of a forbidden romance with a Volturi king. “When the time comes to deliver the baby...when …”

Bella was in obvious pain, when she stuttered to a pause. Jasper could _feel_ the anguish and guilt, so strong that it nearly stole his breath. He hated that she was in so much pain. He sent another wave of calm and safety to her, hating that she was in so much pain. He didn’t know why this stranger affected him so strongly. He should probably be more worried about Rose’s tumultuous emotions, but instead he spoke to Bella like he would to a spooked horse, trying to gentle it.“Take a moment, darlin’.” Jasper said softly beside her. “Ain’t no rush. Just take a breath, slow and easy, that’s a girl.”

He watched her take a shuddering breath, and as if it might help, reached out and took her hand in his, her skin hot against his cold flesh. 

I’m sorry,” Bella said, wiping her eyes with her free hand, actual tears leaking from them. Jasper tightened his grip slightly. “I’ve only talked about this once or twice with the fathers.” He kept feeding her a steady stream of calm, and eventually she blew out a breath. 

“I didn’t _mean_ to do it.” Bella said, voice rough. “I was aware, I knew who she was, but I didn’t understand what was happening yet.” At their expressions, she realized what she had done, and tried to push impersonal once again. “I...the baby...it kills the mother during delivery. There’s so much trauma, it...it’s always fatal for the mother.” She could still remember the drive to bite her mother, but the trauma had been too extensive, her death too quick, and Bella's venom wasn’t strong enough, not that she had understood that, no, Bella had been certain her mother would get up again, and had wrapped the blanket her mother had painstakingly embroidered, waiting for when her mamma would wake, she would meet her pappa, and all would be well. She was almost so lost in memories that she almost missed Rosalie’s next words.

“It would still be worth it.” Rosalie’s voice was softer, but stubborn. 

“Ask your mate that. Could he care for and love a creature who killed you?” Bella suggested bitterly. She shook her head. “We usually die at our father’s hand, or are orphaned when they can’t live without their human mate.” She paused, thoughtfully, as if she didn’t know the answer. “Though I suppose if a vampire was strong enough to avoid draining a human during sex, and impregnated someone who wasn’t their mate, they wouldn’t have the drive to kill the child.”

“Then how are you alive?” Rosalie challenged, golden eyes flashing. 

Bella knew this old half-truth well. “Hybrids continue to grow at fantastic speed, becoming the mental and physical equivalent of adults by the age of seven, at which point, we stop aging.” She paused. “Father Aro found me wandering the castle when I was a few months old, and studied me, before bringing me before Father Marcus and Father Caius. After some debate on whether I should be allowed to live or not, the kings adopted me as their own, but _what_ I was has never been allowed to be spoken of since then. I wasn’t permitted to leave Volterra for a long time.” She shrugged slightly. “I was permitted to go nomad some decades ago, and now the fathers wish to know more about what I am, and have reached out to you, Dr. Cullen.”

“Carlisle, Isabella, please.” Carlisle reminded her. “I must confess I am interested, but are you certain you still want to be examined?” His compassionate nature showed through. “You seemed uncomfortable with the idea on the way here.”

“I’m not _excited_.” Bella admitted, shaking her head. “But I can understand why they want it done, and I am curious for myself. It was...difficult, growing up and being entirely unsure if I would die of old age after thirty-five years. It’d be nice to know some concrete facts about myself.”

“How old are you now?” Alice asked, curiously. “You said you stopped aging when you were seven.”

“A hundred and sixty.” Bella admitted, knowing that made her fairly old. “But I’ve only been allowed out of Volterra in the last sixty.”

“I can’t imagine being with the Volturi for so long.” Esme said, sympathetically. “Especially if you were hidden away.”

“Father Caius didn’t want visitors getting _ideas_.” Bella admitted. “I think he imagines human women being kidnapped as surrogates, or hybrid pregnancies of human mates exposing us, or orphaned dhamphirs running about looking quite like immortal children.”

“Caius has always been the most cautious.” Carlisle agreed. “But I see why Aro called you their miracle.”

Bella snorted. “That’s a new one.” She admitted, amused. “It’s usually _mia principessa, tesoro,_ or _mia bella_ from Father Aro, _piccola scimmia_ and _bellezza_ from Father Marcus, and _piccola scuda_ from Father Caius.”

“Little monkey?” Alice repeated, amused. “Little shield is obvious.”

“I was a clingy child.” Bella admitted. “When I wasn’t clinging to my nanny, I was usually hanging off of Father Marcus or Father Aro.” It was hard _not_ to be clingy, when some of your first memories were of killing your mother, her father’s initial recoiling from her, and Caius’s initial desire to have her executed. One could say she had textbook abandonment issues. It was how she had managed to survive a hundred years before demanding to be let loose. 

Almost artfully, Carlisle moved the discussion on to amusing anecdotes from his life with the Volturi, as if to distract everyone from the horrors of her existence, and before long Bella had drifted to sleep, leaning on the vampire whose cool hand was still wrapped around hers.


End file.
